


Временные меры

by Kaellig



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protectiveness, Telepathy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Ванда едет, потому что это её первое задание, Стив — потому что он Стив и потому что он не может бросить её без присмотра на первом задании. А Хилл едет, потому что с ними должен быть хоть кто-то, кто умеет пользоваться кофемашиной.(У Стива траур, у Ванды тоже, а Хилл просто пытается поддержать их обоих.)
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Временные меры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [temporary relief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118575) by [mine_eyes_dazzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mine_eyes_dazzle/pseuds/mine_eyes_dazzle). 



Фьюри заявляется к Хилл. По-хорошему, это вообще не его дело, операцией руководит Стив; но Фьюри всё равно старается присматривать за новобранцами хоть одним глазом (иронично). Хилл в чужие дела не лезет и в тот момент, когда Фьюри решает нанести визит, продирается через ужасающе написанный (так вообще говорят — «приблизительно точно»?) отчёт полевого агента.

— Ванда летит в Испанию, — сообщает Фьюри, плюхаясь в офисное кресло за соседним пустующим столом. В руке он сжимает шоколадный батончик.

— Говорят, в это время года там отличная погода, — отвечает Хилл. К её прискорбию, в отчёте началось подробное описание крайне сомнительных блюд, которые употреблял агент во время задания, и делать вид, будто она занята чем-то важным, а не просто игнорирует пристальный взгляд Фьюри, стало труднее.

— Роджерс летит с ней.

Это уже интереснее. Хилл откладывает отчёт и разворачивается вместе с креслом, оказываясь с Фьюри лицом к лицу. Тот откусывает от шоколадного батончика.

— Почему? — спрашивает она, зная, что Фьюри ждёт именно этого вопроса.

— Потому что беспокоится за неё. Первое задание, как никак.

Хилл откидывается на спинку кресла; Фьюри копирует её движение. 

— Ладно, — говорит Хилл и поднимает руки, признавая поражение. — Я сдаюсь. У меня ни единого предположения, зачем ты мне всё это рассказываешь.

— На прошлой неделе Ванда взорвала кофемашину.

— О нет, только не _кофемашину_.

— И мы оба знаем: Стив в жизни не разберётся, что такое «флэт уайт». — Взгляд Фьюри прикован к её лицу. — А я в жизни не поверю, что читать эти идиотские отчёты тебе хочется больше, чем полететь в Испанию.

— Я не нянька, — заявляет Хилл, поднимаясь на ноги. Она потягивается, расправляя плечи, закрывает глаза, запрокидывает голову. Взгляд Фьюри почти осязаем. — Я поеду только ради кофе.

Ей даже не нужно смотреть на Фьюри, чтобы знать, что тот довольно ухмыляется, убирая в карман обёртку от шоколадного батончика. Она слишком хорошо его изучила.

* * *

Фьюри не считает нужным сказать, что ни Стив, ни Ванда не в курсе участия Хилл в операции. Она забирается в квинджет в самый разгар ссоры.

— Я не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы с меня _глаз не спускали_ , — гневно вскидывается Ванда. Стив уже собирается ответить — зная его, скорее всего, что-то спокойное и взвешенное, это же сам Капитан Америка, — когда замечает, что у них появилась компания.

— Хилл? — озадаченно произносит он.

— Фьюри не предупредил? Забавно. — Хилл протискивается между двух замерших фигур и падает в кресло пилота. — Ладно, ребята, у нас впереди три дня. Давайте постараемся не убить друг друга за это время, лады?

* * *

В гостинице им достаются два соседних номера, соединённых дверью: один двухместный с двумя кроватями и отдельный одноместный для Стива.

Окна выходят на здание, являющееся их целью: там расположена плохо охраняемая лаборатория по производству какой-то мутной технологии, которую Фьюри считает целесообразным изъять. Немного не тот уровень, чтобы посылать их троицу, но после долгого перелёта Хилл на это плевать.

Квинджет они оставили на окраине города — на маленьком аэродроме, на котором, как Хилл знала, никому не будет дела до лишнего самолёта в одном из ангаров. В прошлой жизни она была знакома с руководительницей местной авиадиспетчерской службы — та, если ей не изменяет память, делала отличные тако.

В углу гостиничного номера стоит кофемашина. Стив и Ванда смотрят на неё как на дикое животное, Хилл только смеётся. У Фьюри всегда было отличное чувство юмора.

* * *

Две ночи для наблюдения и прощупывания почвы, на третью ночь сама операция, затем перелёт домой. Вроде ничего сложного.

Хилл разворачивает в номере командный центр, пристроив ноутбук к кофемашине, и остаётся на связи со Стивом и Вандой, которые отправляются на разведку (хотя в глубине души Хилл подозревает, что Стив просто хочет попробовать местную кухню).

Вернувшись, они садятся играть в карты в комнате Стива. Хилл слышит их негромкие голоса сквозь тонкие, словно картонные стены. Они не доверяют ей. Хилл не супергерой, ей не место в их маленьком клубе по интересам, поэтому она остаётся сидеть в двухместном номере, пьёт кофе из кофемашины и слушает, как Ванда подначивает Стива, когда наконец обыгрывает его в карты.

* * *

На вторую ночь что-то меняется. Хилл лежит на своей кровати, держа над собой газету. Слабые места вычислены, план разработан, и оставшееся время они отводят на то, чтобы отдохнуть и собраться с силами. Стив и Ванда, насколько Хилл могла судить, снова играют в карты.

Однако затем в соседней комнате наступает тишина — не обычное затишье в разговоре, а гробовое молчание, от которого у Хилл встают дыбом волосы на затылке. У неё нет сверхспособностей, но это не значит, что она не обладает интуицией.

Отбросив газету, она вскакивает на ноги и слышит голос Ванды:

— Я не могу, Стив.

Хилл видит их обоих через открытую дверь. Позабытые карты лежат на столе между ними. 

Стив и Ванда напряжённо смотрят друг на друга.

— Что ты не можешь? — спрашивает Хилл. Оба резко оборачиваются, словно только теперь вспомнив о её существовании.

— Стив хочет, чтобы я залезла в его голову.

— Пожалуй, мне понадобится ещё кофе.

* * *

— То есть ты хочешь, чтобы Ванда сделала вот так, — Хилл взмахивает руками, изображая пасы Ванды, — и ты увидел женщину, с которой расстался в сороковые?

Хилл снова сидит на своей кровати, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Стив сидит на стуле, аккуратно сложив руки на коленях с таким видом, будто в его просьбе нет ничего особенного. Ванда обеспокоенно меряет комнату шагами.

— Меня отправили с вами, чтобы всё прошло гладко, а не для того, чтобы вы экспериментировали с телепатией, пока я смотрю новости, — вздыхает Хилл. 

Ванда продолжает ходить по комнате, Стив всё так же сидит на своём стуле.

— Я знаю, каково это — потерять кого-то, — вдруг произносит Ванда, замирая возле Стива и отчаянно глядя на него. — Я знаю, каково это — хотеть... нет, нуждаться в том, чтобы увидеть этого человека снова. 

Хилл чуть заметно морщится. Она была в Соковии. Она знает, что случилось с братом Ванды. 

— Я чувствую твою скорбь, почувствовала её ещё при первой нашей встрече, — продолжает Ванда. — Но я не знаю, поможет ли тебе это. — Она вытягивает руку, и её пальцы охватывает алое сияние.

— Я думаю, нам всем стоит прогуляться, — предлагает Хилл. — Да, давайте пройдёмся. Обдумаем всё как следует.

* * *

Хилл удаётся уговорить их, и эта прогулка становится самой напряжённой в её жизни. Стив идёт с прямой спиной, засунув руки в карманы. Ванда еле переставляет ноги.

Когда они возвращаются в гостиницу, Стив с угрюмым видом скрывается в своей комнате, захлопнув за собой дверь. И всё потому, что Хилл не дала хода его дурацкой идее.

Расстроенная Ванда садится у окна. Хилл пробегается пальцами по клавиатуре, внося дополнение в отчёт для Фьюри. Пожалуй, она не станет упоминать безумную идею Стива. Ничего хорошего от этого бы не было.

* * *

Позже, когда Хилл снова возится с кофемашиной, Ванда наконец заговаривает:

— Я могу это сделать. — Хилл оборачивается. Ванда всё так же смотрит в окно. Начался дождь; у линии горизонта пробиваются последние лучи заходящего солнца. — Я действительно понимаю, почему он этого хочет.

Хилл молчит. Ванда отрывается от созерцания заката; её глаза широко распахнуты, и она неожиданно выглядит на свой возраст — совсем молоденькой девочкой. 

— Я потеряла того, кто был мне дорог, — говорит она. — Как и он.

В руках Хилл блюдце с наполненной ровно до краёв чашкой кофе. Ванда смотрит на неё с мольбой, и Хилл уже знает, что ей не понравится то, что Ванда готовится сказать.

— Кого потеряла ты?

Хилл опускает блюдце с чашкой на стол. Фарфор звякает о деревянную столешницу. 

— Некоторые вещи лучше хранить в секрете.

Она вздыхает. Похоже, она всё-таки даст добро на это безумие.

* * *

Руки Ванды светятся алым. Хилл никогда прежде не видела этого вблизи. Выглядит и красиво, и жутко. Стив в соседней комнате. Хилл предложила оставить его одного, и Ванда пожала плечами: «Стена для меня не помеха».

Хилл пытается не обращать внимание на происходящее, чуточку _слишком_ дикое, на её вкус, и погружается в работу, ставя галочки в опросниках и отвечая на электронные сообщения. Но отвлечься полностью не удаётся — Хилл постоянно чувствует на себе взгляд Ванды. Она чувствует себя той самой нянькой, которой, по уверениям Фьюри, не должна была оказаться, вот только эта нянька позволила детям встать на голову и разнести весь дом.

— Как именно это работает? — спрашивает Хилл, сдаваясь и захлопывая крышку ноутбука.

Ванда дёргает плечом:

— Я усиливаю те чувства, которые люди и так испытывают. — Алое сияние вокруг её рук становится более глубоким, когда она заговаривает. — Если я хочу причинить кому-то вред, я могу усилить его страх и запереть с ним наедине.

— И какое чувство ты усиливаешь сейчас? Надежду?

— Что-то вроде того.

Хилл медленно кивает.

— А ты сама это чувствуешь? Ты знаешь, что он видит?

— Не совсем. Отдельными вспышками. Имена, лица. Ощущения. — Ванда бросает быстрый взгляд в сторону второй комнаты, где Стив сейчас, должно быть, видит женщину, которую потерял. 

— Ты когда-нибудь делаешь это с собой? Чтобы увидеть тех, кого потеряла сама?

Ванда медленно поводит плечами. И, когда Хилл уже решает, что не получит ответа, произносит:

— Это не поможет их вернуть. Только принесёт временное облегчение. Стив поймёт со временем.

* * *

Операция проходит успешно. Она кажется чем-то лишним, хотя вообще-то именно ради неё их сюда и отправляли.

* * *

Они снова на борту квинджета. Ванда спит. На её долю выпала основная часть работы — в конце концов, это должно было быть её личное задание.

Хилл за штурвалом, вносит данные в настройки автопилота. Стив рядом, в кресле второго пилота. С прошлой ночи он почти не разговаривал. Хилл слышала приглушённый разговор между ним и Вандой после того, как та вывела его из видения, но через стену смогла расслышать только одно слово: «спасибо».

— Помогло? — спрашивает Хилл, закончив задавать маршрут.

— Немного.

— Это ведь она меня завербовала. 

Хилл не собиралась об этом говорить, но слова словно сами вырвались наружу. Она слышала рассказы, видела компас в руках у Стива, читала отчёты о его визитах в Смитсоновский институт. Но о том, что собиралась сейчас сказать, не говорила никому — и уж тем более Стиву. Где-то в её личном деле наверняка указан этот факт, но никто не задавал ей об этом вопросов.

— Кто?

— Пегги Картер. — Хилл сглатывает. Быть может, ей не стоило этого говорить. — Она была удивительной женщиной.

— Да, — выдыхает Стив. Хилл бросает на него взгляд и видит, что он сидит с закрытыми глазами. Такое ощущение, будто он мысленно где-то не здесь. Хилл понимает его. Ванда не ошиблась, предположив, что она тоже кого-то потеряла. Это её маленький секрет.

Каким станет и эта поездка.

* * *

— Хилл, — зычный голос Фьюри разносится по коридору, по которому они идут плечом к плечу. — Я так понимаю, операция прошла успешно.

— Всё в моём отчёте. — Это не совсем правда: в отчёте не всё. — Но да. Успешно.

— С погодой повезло?

— Не то слово.

— И даже кофемашину не взорвали?

Хилл смеётся в ответ.


End file.
